Proteción
by Diabolik
Summary: Es una Carta echa por Draco sabes soy mala en esto bueno mejor léla porfas! en fin bye


Ok ok veamos es un casi bueno si monologo un poco no se solo es o si es una carta mmm y al final un pensamiento en fin creo que es todo.

A si el personaje no me pertenece y blaa blaa.

_O si el narrador esta haci _

Bueno porfa dime q te pareció si se q soy mala escribiendo pero insito es divertido y mas aun traumar gente jajaja en fin bye.

* * *

**Protección:****

* * *

**

_Se encontraba un rubio escribiendo sobre una mes y con el semblante serio._

A quien lea:

Veamos para empezar hola y sin más preámbulos a lo que voy todo esto es así.

No se en que momento decidí empezar a protegerme, y tampoco se de que. Solo se que un día desperté y decidí que nada me hiciera daño y que haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo o valla equivocación la mía, y jamás me di cuenta de mi error hasta el día de hoy, que después de muchos años de sembrar el árbol por fin veo su fruto y veo que no es lo que esperaba, aunque jamás espere nada, otra de mis absurdas formas de protegerme las cuales serian:

Una: jamás pienses en el futuro tal vez ni futuro tengas limítate a vivir en el presente.

Dos: Crea un mundo alterno y vive en el. Es decir usa tu mente como un mundo alterno y vive en el sueña despierto ocúltate del resto del mundo y jamás dejes entrar a nadie a el, después de todo es tu cabeza, tu mundo.

Tres: jamás fraternices con nadie si no te acercas a nadie tal vez no se creen lazos que tarde temprano se rompen y te crean un dolor inexplicable, es decir ten conocidos habla con ellos pero no profundices en sus vidas.

Cuatro: Pase lo que pase jamás sedas a el amor aunque sientas algo por alguien simplemente limítate a no enamorarte o bien huye de el, no es cobardía simplemente precaución el amor es un arma que se usa a tu favor o en tu contra y bien dicen jamás jueguen con fuego.

Cinco: No hay peor enemigo que uno mismo, usa eso a tu favor, se cruel con tigo mismo y pase lo que pase jamás te tengas piedad, si puedes sobrevivir a ti mismo puedes sobrevivir a resto del mundo. Es decir, simplemente te lastimas para que ya nadie lo pueda hacer.

Seis: usa el odio, amplifícalo, as que este te levante jamás lo creas como una enemigo ya que gracias a el puedes ser alguien fuerte, el odio bien empleado puede servirte mucho.

Siete: jamás creas que estas solo, después de todo la tienes a ti y a ella, si la soledad, créala piensa como si existiera, como si se pudiera tocar, un ser perfecto que para estar con ella no debe de haber nadie mas.

Ocho: Vive para el orgullo, jamás sedas aunque veas tu error simplemente sigue adelante con lo que ya empezaste, luego solo espera a pagar por tu error y afróntalo con una gran sonrisa, jamás le des la satisfacción a nadie de estar equivocado después de todo no hay algo que dice: "El mundo sede ante el amor, pero solo el orgullo te puede levantar cuando este a desparecido".

Nueve: Se arrogante, egocéntrico y sobre todo se frió ante el mundo. Seamos realista nadie quiere a ese tipo de personas a su alrededor, por lo regular tienden a huir de ellos por ser como decirlo la escoria, una buena forma de estar alejado de ellos.

Diez: Jamás expreses tus sentimiento a nadie la verdad a nadie le importa tu vida y fuera de eso solo ocasionas lastima y es algo que solo a los perros se le puede dar.

Once: agarra estas normas como filosofía de vida y pase lo que pase llévalas a cabo asta el fin.

Creo que son todas el orden no importaba era simples reglas que me invente o bien en alguna parte copie y las integre a mi vida las lleve a cabo, cree una burbuja en la cual me integre y me protegí del exterior no dejando entrar a nadie.

Si tenia conocidos, no me di cuanta de nada de ellos jamás profundice en sus vidas pero cuando se marchaban los olvidaba después de todo no tenia nada que recordar de ellos, no sabia nada mas que su nombre que no era lo suficiente para recordar, por lo siguiente me sentía solo muy solo eso era el precio y eso de materializar la soledad me fue imposible o bien ni tanto era a como materializar una escultura perfecta de hielo el único inconveniente que había era que entre mas me aferraba a ella mas daño causaba el frió me mataba.

Veo que hubo errores y muchos como el de dañarme, si es cierto no existe peor enemigo que uno mismo solo uno conoce sus puntos débiles su miedo y los puedes usar en tu contra, aunque para esto ocupas siempre una auto evaluación constante y realista conoce tu defecto y perfecciónalos, la verdad es que nadie quería hacerme daño y el que yo causaba era demasiado, solo me devastaba.

Otro el amor como huir de el si esta en todos lado esta tan cerca de ti, si yo si he amado pare ser sincero mucho yo amo a mi familia, a mi, a mi mundo que me rodea, será lo que quieras pero es mi mundo y por eso lo amo se que mi manera del ver el amor es una forma enfermiza pero es lo que yo veo por amo y me es suficiente.

Al final de cuentas recapacito y veo mi errores pero ya no tiene caso seguir diciendo cuales son ya que son obvio pero no lo se tal ves después de todo no estaba tan equivocado solo que los lleve mucho al extremo es todo tal ves el echo de mi error no fue en seguirlos si no en dejar de seguirlos, al salir de mi burbuja me golpeo el mundo y no pude contra ellos y contra mi al mismo tiempo creo que me quise dañar de nuevo, es que todo estaba mal en mi mente se estaba tan bien que no se por que Salí jajaja esto es mas que patético para que te escribo esto ni idea solo para que lo leas y ves lo que pudieron ser errores o bien pasos casi perfectos que no lleve bien después de todo solo soy un simple mortal, en un mundo inmenso. Tal vez tú lo leas y te agraden los pasos y las perfecciones.

Dos cabezas piensan mas que una.

También descubrí algo de mi mismo que jamás imagine ver si soy cobarde y esto es lo ultimo que realice para que jodidos una carta suicidad que podría decir en ella soy tan patético que me suicido o si el mundo no me comprende no me ama por Dios eso es patético siquiera pensarlo el mundo me mira y me trata así por que me lo gane a pulso y la verdad es que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que realice en mi vida por que, por que fue la forma que decidí vivir y asumí a que llegara el momento aceptaría las consecuencia de mis errores. es todo ahora solo espero que el veneno que me tomo haga efecto después de todo ya deje todo arreglado si donde enterarme, que flores, quería todo perfecto no que fuera todo un show eso de mi muerte. es horrible simplemente pensar que alguien mas lo realice por mi en fin decía que puedo poner en una carta pues nada importante y mejor dejo esto para que quien quiera leer lo lea en fin creo que ya te aburrí mm bueno sirve de algo no, jaja como todo buen anfitrión se despide y espera su fin …

Draco Malfoy..

_Cerro su carta con una sonrisa, realizo una copia y la mando a una amiga del profeta después de todo mucho de su dinero lo tenia invertido en ella nade le contaba publicara, ella sabia ya algo de los detalle, no dejo ni un cabo suelto, no el, el original la puso sobre la mesa y se fue a dormir en un sueño perpetuo. Tal vez iría al infierno por sus pecados pero ya lo esperaba, después de todo tenia muchos conocidos a donde se dirigía. Pero estaba feliz, simplemente aria lo que quiera asta en su muerte, el desidia como morir y cuando. ¿No era eso toda una hazaña, tendría que tener valor para simplemente hacerlo y no sentarse a esperar patéticamente sobrevivir, esperar ansioso un fin que tardaría en llegara, ya que la muerte no quiere a los cobardes, luego de un rato su respiración seso y con ello su vida se extinguió. Pero de algo siempre estuvo seguro lo que escribió seria leído, y claro que seria leído, no todos los días se suicida un Malfoy._

* * *

Ok esto es todo jeje espero q este pasable

porfa dime que opinas de esto en fin bye

**Diabolik**


End file.
